There has been known a card conveying device that holds a card between a print head and a platen roller and conveys the card by the rotation of the platen roller (e.g. see Patent Document 1: Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 6-30856). By making the surface of this platen roller into a hand drum shape, a conveying amount per one rotation of both ends of the platen roller becomes large and the conveying amount per one rotation of the center of the platen roller becomes small. Therefore, a centering force occurs against the card. By making the surface of the platen roller into a taper shape and pressing the card to a guide in the side of a small conveying amount, the meandering of the conveyance of the card is suppressed.